Blind
by Saika125
Summary: It is good to have supernatural power actually it is great to have them but sometimes it becomes a threat and that is what happened to a certain boy. Many pairings inside! but main is AkaKuro. And I dont own KnB.
1. Chapter 1

**Hii Guys, this is the new story I told you all about. Wish you like it!**

* * *

><p>There are two most famous and deadliest groups in the underworld, the 'Corrupt Moon' and the '13ghosts'.<p>

The Corrupt Moon was very secretive. No one had ever seen a single one of them. But there was a rumor that they had a mysterious killer called 'Phantom' who had magical powers but that was only a rumor. This group was very powerful and was on the second place.

The 13ghosts, just as the name says they had 13 main members. Those 13 were bunch of most amazing people with their own unique abilities.

They were:-

Kise Ryouta: the copycat who can copy any move, style just by seeing it once. This ability of his was very useful in fights. But he is very childish and annoying too. Though sometimes he is very helpful. And he cares for his friends very much.

Murasakibara Atsushi: the giant who is one of the best chef and the best defense/backup. And due to his height which is 208cm, he can easily crush someone that's why he is consider one the scariest person around. (Well that's only for scaring the enemies, he is actually a very good person but only till he snaps).

Midorima Shintarou: the shooter who never misses a shot even from a great distance. And to describe him only one word is needed 'Tsundere'. He is also a horoscope fan/believer/lover.

Kazunari Takao: the hawk, nothing can escape his eyes. He is very annoying person(sometimes). And a great friend and fighter(when it comes to fighing).

Aida Riko: the analyzer, just as the name says she can analyze anything/something/everything easily just by looking at it.

Himuro Tatsuya: the mirage whose moves cannot be seen easily, sometimes it is hard even for Takao to notice and for Kise to copy. He is a (maybe) sadistic person as all other members think. But he is not (maybe).

Kiyoshi Teppei: the iron-heart who is never angry, always smiling but he too can be the worst once snapped. He is type of person who treasures his friends a lot.

Hyuuga Junpei: the clutch killer, he is only around when he senses trouble, great trouble, his clutch mode is very useful at times and scary too.

Mayuzumi Chihiro: the faceless, he is always in the shadows but his ability helps a lot in the team as you can see him only when he wants you too and you also can forgot his face easily. And in a fight you can't see, sense or know from where, when and how he will attack.

Kagami Taiga: the tiger (as his name says) who never gives up. Always ready for a fight, hot tempered but very caring. And he is a tiger of course.

Momoi Satsuki: the memorizer as she memorizes things easily and also remembers anything/everything without a hole in memory.

Kasamatsu Yukio: the tamer, he can tame any animal-like human but he is only useful when making a deal but sometimes he fights too.

As for the 13th ghost who is none other than their leader has never been seen and no one other than 12ghosts knows his name. But he is called the Redleader.

* * *

><p><strong>So... how was it? goodbad/ok ok/worst/great/wow/awesome?**

**Please tell me in reviews. And this intro, I will post chap1 later since I have to study for my worst exam which is chemistry! wish me luck guys...**

**Weird? yeah I know... See ya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO! ssup? guys... sooo here is the next chap! wish you like it!**

* * *

><p>Aomine Daiki was going somewhere in his car. He had told the driver to THAT place. He had a petite boy sitting right next to him. He didn't look that old, he looked like a teenager. And as for Aomine, he looked like a father in front of the boy though he was only 21. (Maybe that was because of Aomine's height :3)<p>

The petite boy was shaking/shivering/trembling like he was kidnapped. But he wasn't (really!). "Hey Tetsu, you better do the job correctly this time. I don't want another deal to be cancelled because of you. Got it?" Aomine said. The boy called Tetsu just nodded. "You are my best friend. Right?" Daiki asked. "Yes, I am. Aomine-kun." Tetsu said. "Why are you shaking?" he asked. The boy stared at him then looked outside. "Today will be my 50th kill that makes half century. I just don't like to kill and to think that I have killed these many people already scares me. Their spirits haunts me in my sleep. I can't even help them. I hate it." The boy said with a straight face, trying to hide his emotions. "Tetsu, I can't ease your pain but Tetsu, what you have is a gift, it was your fate to have these powers. You are no monster." Aomine said as he patted the smaller one's shoulder. "I wish your father thought like that too." Tetsu said. "Nah! I wish he dies soon so that I can take over and then I will have all the power and with that I will be able to release you. Then you can live freely too and you won't have to kill again." He said. Tetsu looked quite shocked. He also flushed a bit. "He is your father, Aomine-kun. You shouldn't say that after all he raised you and made you the man you are now."Tetsu said. "NO! It was my sister and you who made me what I am today and don't take his side. And if you do at least don't lie about him just to show that he also has a goodside." Aomine said, a bit of anger in his tone. He suddenly jumped as his phone vibrated. He flipped it open. It was a message from his dad. Aomine growled.

**[Daiki, the target has already been taken care of by Kazuya. So change your destination and go to The Courtyard Marine immediately. 23****rd**** floor, room no.316, someone is waiting for you. He will name himself as KT13G and don't ask me what that means as I myself don't know because he wants to keep it a secret.]**

He wanted to ignore it but he couldn't since it was always an important matter if his father contacted him directly. He sighed and typed a reply.

**[Yes, father.]**

"Who was it? Aomine-kun, you look troubled." Tetsu asked. He was worried. "Dad." He replied in just one word and Tetsu understood its an very important matters and he shouldn't ask about it any further because later he will know about it. Yeah he will, he believed that. He also smiled a little because this sudden change meant that he didn't have to kill anyone. "Take us to Courtyard Marine" Aomine ordered. The driver nodded.

-SKIP-

After 20mins of drive, they finally reached the hotel. It was big and mesmerizing. It had 40 floors almost. Its architectural design was awesome. And it looked like it was very well maintained, as all the windows, parking areas, etc. were very clean. (I am not gonna describe the hotel any further I am too lazy to do it. I am 2nd Murasakibara Atsushi o.O). Aomine started to get off the car. The boy took it as a sign and got off too. They walked towards the entrance; the door was opened by two doormen. They walked in and after a few steps they turned towards right near an elevator. They waited for it. A few seconds later it came and they got in and Aomine pressed 23rd button. It started moving but on 18th floor, a few people joined them. A pink-haired woman, a red-headed guy who was almost as same height as Aomine and three men in black suit who seemed like guards. They all got off on the same floor. Aomine and Tetsu turned left and the other people turned towards the left too. 'Are they following us?' both Aomine and Tetsu thought. Suddenly Tetsu started disappearing but Aomine gripped his wrist tightly and he stopped. They had already reached the room 310. '310, 311, 312, 314, 315…. And 316' Aomine counted. They were in front of the room 316. Tetsu glanced at the people behind, they stopped near room 314 and they entered. 'So they weren't exactly following us. They just happened to have the same way as us.' Tetsu thought and looked at Aomine who happened to be thinking the same thing. And then without even knocking the door, Aomine pushed it open and was dumfounded when he saw that no one was inside. He looked around and jumped suddenly when he saw that someone was sitting on the bed. Tetsu was taken aback at the sight. The strange man had his one eye red and other golden. He had fair skin and his beautiful red hair which complemented his face and skin. He was beautiful (handsome it should be but…. Anyways).

"Welcome" the man said and suddenly some kind of gas, maybe poisonous gas filled the room. The man pulled a gas mask on his face. Aomine covered his mouth with his hanker-chief and Tetsu just simply stood there. "Fall." Tetsu muttered and gas particle turned into solid balls and shattered on the floor. Aomine removed his hanker-chief and put it back in his back pocket. And the man removed his gas mask and stared at Tetsu. No not exactly stared. He was glaring at him. "So you are one of us. Huh?" the man asked and then everything went black.

-SKIP-

Tetsu woke up and found him in a room or maybe in an underground prison. His hands were tied with a rope and legs chained. Just what in the world happened? Where was he? And where was Aomine-kun? He was shocked, he tried to get up and he walked around the small room and then he got near the bars and saw something written on them in ancient language. 'Barriers' he thought. "Great! Now I can't even get out of here." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys... i have bad news and good news...<strong>

**Good news is I will complete the story 'Revenge for the forgotten memories' in these 2 months first.**

**Bad news is I won't update this story when I am doing the other one. So Sorry... please forgive me**

**And if there are any mistakes in this chap then please kindly ignored them... have mercy on this little child.**

**By the way don't forget to tell me how this chap was in reviews. ok?**

**Byeeee... see ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys Ssup?!**

**so as I said here is the next chapter**

**wish you all like it...**

* * *

><p>'Hmm… Akashicchi brought a guy with him. I wonder what type of person he is.' Kise Ryouta was walking around the corridor, thinking to him. "Well anyway, let's pay him a visit!" he jumped in excitement and changed his route. Kise was passing one of the rooms nearby when he heard someone shouting. He stopped to see who it was. He simply opened the door to peek inside. He saw a tanned skin man, the other one whom Akashi brought along. Kise was a bit taken aback; the guy looked very handsome with his tan skin, navy blue and his height. That guy was shouting at one of the servant.<p>

"Get the hell out of here!" He shouted and sent the servant a dead glare. Without a second thought, the servant ran out of the room. "Hello!" Kise waved at him. "What the fuck do you want, woman?" The guy asked. "Hey! I am no woman! Can't you see that?" Kise snapped at him. He really hated it when someone called him a woman. Even though, he has a bit girly face, but it's not that someone will mistake him. "Huh! Whatever, get out!" He shouted. "Don't tell me what to do, you fucking hybrid!" Kise just glared at him. "Hy-hybrid, what hell do you mean!?" the other guy was shocked.

"Ryouta, Go back to your room right now. It's an order." The red-headed guy from before who appeared out of nowhere ordered. Kise jumped in surprise but with a last glare at the tan man, he left the room. The red head walked in and took a seat on the couch. The tan man simply kept quiet. "Have a seat. Aomine Daiki." The red head said. Aomine did what he was told. "Where is Tetsu?" Aomine asked. "Hmm…." The red head just hummed. "Where is he? I asked." Aomine asked half shouting. "My name is Akashi Seijuuro. I am the leader of 13ghosts. I am also called the Redleader." The red head or Akashi said. "Why are you giving me all this information?" Aomine asked. He was curious; he didn't think that he will tell him about himself so easily.

"Because I find you interesting, especially your friend who is currently in the underground prison." Akashi finally told him about Tetsu. "What? Why have you kept him in prison!?" Aomine shouted. Akashi ignored him "I don't trust him. His powers are on a different level, a much higher level than anyone. He is even stronger than me. I wonder why he is sticking with you and why is he following your father's order when he can simply kill him." He said. "Look Akashi, you told me that you will help me in killing my old man and free Tetsu." Aomine said.

**FLASHBACK**

'_So you are one of us? Huh.' The red head said and everything went black. Tetsu fainted. But before he could hit the ground Aomine caught him. 'Hey Redleader, You promised to help. Right?' Aomine asked. He looked confused. The so called Redleader nodded. 'Then I want you to make sure nothing happen to him.' Aomine pointed at Tetsu. 'Well, if that's what you want then nothing can be done. I myself will take charge of his security. Do not worry.' Redleader said. 'So, let's get to our plan then?' Aomine asked. 'Yes but first, Daiki go to sleep.' He said. 'Huh wha…..'Aomine drifted in the land of dreams. (Silly joke…. :3)_

'_Momoi, Taiga; come in.' he told the two people whom Daiki and Tetsu saw in the elevator. 'Hai!' they said in unison and walked in. They were followed by three guards._

'_Take the taller one with you.' Redleader ordered. Two of the guards came forward and lifted Aomine up carefully. They took him out of the room and to the cars. 'Shall I take the other one?' the guy, Taiga asked pointing to the sleeping figure on the floor. 'No, I will take him myself.' Redleader ignored the weird looks he was getting for Momoi and Taiga. 'Both of you go back, I will come later.' He said and watched as both Momoi and Taiga made their way out of the room and shut the door behind them. He sighed and glanced at the boy on the floor. 'Kuroko Tetsuya. huh? I am interested in you now. You are quite an amazing death soldier. I have never seen a death soldier with such high level of powers.' He whispered._

_He gently picked Tetsuya in bridal style. 'You are cute to, Tetsuya. I have to admit. Too cute for a guy.' He whispered into his ear. 'Open' he said and the door of the room opened on its own. The corridor was empty. Dead silence. But Redleader didn't mind it. He felt the boy in his arm shift a little. He smiled at the cute sight._

_He was in his car now and had told the driver to go back. The boy was still in his arms. Redleader was just too comfortable with the boy in his arms. He didn't notice that the boy was now awake._

'_What? Again those mismatched eyes. Why?' Tetsuya thought as the first thing he saw was Redleader's eyes. Tetsuya tried to get up and looked at him. Redleader turned his head and saw that the teal head was now awake. They both were staring at each other. Both weren't ready to back down. And Tetsuya understood that and turn his gazed to the road outside. 'Where am I?' was the very first thing he asked. 'Nowhere, you're in a car. I think you can see that at least.' He smirked. 'Why?' Tetsuya asked. 'Go to sleep, Tetsuya. Don't defy me.' He ordered. Tetsuya couldn't help but nod and then fell asleep. And once again he was in Redleader's arms._

_Next, when he woke up he was in an underground prison. (The rest you know)_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Yes, I did promise but you see I took some interest in Tetsuya and now I want him for myself." Akashi saw Daiki's eyes widened. "No way.." was all that Daiki was capable of saying.

* * *

><p><strong>howZ it? do you like it?<strong>

**Please tell me in reveiws...**

**bye... see ya soon...**


	4. important !

**Hii Guys, how ya ol doing?**

**I am really sorry for not updating for a while now...**

**I will only be able to do next update by Christmas **

**Cuz of my stupid eye injury...**

**Again sorry...**

**Bye ya ol **

**'til decem !**


	5. Sorry!

**Hi guys**

**I'm really sorry for that story, Can I love you**

**U see it was a kind of a prank played by my brother**

**And I saw it today... so there is no story like dt**

**Sorry once again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hii Guys, sorry for the late update!**

**So here is the next chap! Wish you like it!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Break"<em>, Tetsuya enchanted but then nothing happened. The prison walls won't break, and now he was losing his temper. He tried many spells but no use. And it was now that he snapped. "I had enough of hiding and acting as a death soldier." '_Spirits of air and earth, under my name use your powers and set me free from this prison. _Show those lowly humans who are they messing with. _Break_!' he once again enchanted. And…

BOOM!

This time, the whole prison broke down. It was in bits. No one would be able say that this place was once a prison. The blast was so loud that it could be heard from miles away!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Whoa! What was that just now?" Kise was in his room when he heard that sound. He ran towards the room in which Akashi was with that new guy. He had to inform him. He ran and ran and

BANG!

"Akashicchi! Did you hear it? What was that?" Kise shouted. 'Tch', he turned around and saw the new guy tching* he simply ignored him. "Ryouta, I told you many times to knock before entering and not to run in the corridors. And yes, I did hear it. And it is coming from the underground prison. It must be him who did this."

"Hmm, who again?" Kise had a confused look on his face. "You will meet him soon but for now go and get everyone to assemble in the living area." Akashi ordered. And Kise nodded and went to get the others. "Daiki, follow me." He said and started walking out of the room. Aomine followed behind him. It was a long walk in silence. It annoyed Aomine very much, but he knew it was best that he doesn't open his mouth at least not right now. Soon they reached the prison and were shocked. The whole prison had crumbled down. And the prisoner who did this, Kuroko Tetsuya was nowhere to be seen. "Shit! Oi, where is tetsu? You said he is he…." Aomine was cut short when he saw a sharp blade pointing at his throat. He gulped. "He WAS here, Daiki. He was." Akashi sounded pissed. He took that boy very lightly and now he was regretting it. "You will not get away with it." He said in a menacing voice.

_'Born of death and Soldiers of hell, under my name, use your powers to find me the person who is cause of this destruction._ Show him that we are not weak. _Rise the Undead._' Akashi enchanted and a very thick dark aura. The ground beneath their feet shook and soon the undead soldiers of hell rose. They had many blades in their hands; some had bows and some axes. Some were either crippled; some didn't have hands or legs.

"Go and bring him to me." He ordered and the undead ones began to moves, they flew towards the sky above and then began to find the boy. They killed any one who got in their way.

The whole time, Aomine kept quiet. Not even a word came out of his mouth. He looked like he was unfazed by powers or magic whatever Akashi was using to find Tetsu but deep inside it scared him. Cause the way Akashi was using to him can hurt him. 'I have to do something. I must do something!' Aomine thought. 'Maybe it's time to show them what I have got!' he thought again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Living Area*

"Akashi, I felt the pressure of your spell. You used the undead ones just to find a prisoner!" The green headed guy, Midorima Shintarou said. "Calm down, Shintarou. And he is not just a prisoner. I believe that you haven't seen what he has done to the underground area which is why you are calling him 'just a prisoner'. Akashi said. "What do you mean?" Takao Kazunari interrupted them. "The underground prison area, you see was completely destroyed by the new prisoner." Kise explained. "So what happen to the rest 8 prisoners?" Hyuuga Junpei asked. "You see, Hyuugacchi, 5 of them died and the rest 3 escaped." Kise said. "Wait Kise, just tell me which 3 escaped?" Kasamatsu Yukio asked. He had a very serious look on his face.

"Hanamiya Makoto, Haizaki Shougo, Imayoshi Shouichi." Akashi said as his one eye gleams red and the other golden. All of the 11ghosts excluding Momoi Satsuki as she was on some business trip, visibly shivered. "What!" Midorima shouted. "And you are sitting here without a care! You know what will happen if they… Akashi, what's with you?" he said.

"Right now, it doesn't matter what they do. The only thing we must worry about is that the new prisoner shouldn't meet with any of those three. We must find him before them, no, before him." Akashi said in little worried tone. "Aka-chin, what's so special about him?" Murasakibara Atsushi asked munching his potato chips. "It's his power that he is worried about. Tetsu's power are great than that of Akashi's. he is stronger than any of us here." maybe older too. The last part was left unsaid by Aomine. All the faces turned to him as he stepped down the staircase. 'He is kinda handsome' Kise thought. 'Whoa! Whoa! Kise Ryouta, just what in the world are you thinking?! You are completely straight! Straight!' he thought again. Akashi shot a glare at Aomine but he just shrugged. Akashi didn't like to be weak and being on second place. **(You know how Akashi is like! That entire Absolute thing! :3)**

"Wait, wait! You mean there is someone in this world who is stronger than Akashi! Holy shit I am sure he must cool an…." Kagami was cut when he heard Akashi's infamous scissors snip. "DO you wish to have your tongue cut off? Taiga." Akashi asked with an innocent smile! Taiga slumped in his seat with his hands over his mouth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Haa… Haa' Tetsuya was running on street. He was too tried, he wanted to stop but he knew he couldn't. He knew that that red haired guy will definitely send someone after him. **(Poor Tetsuya-chan, he doesn't know that Akashi didn't send someone but the whole army! I wish you luck!) **

'I must hide!' he thought. 'The best way is to change my current look. But if I am not wrong then I think not all of them, whoever they are have seen my face.' He thought again. But he still did change his look. He went in to a nearby mall and then went rite in to the dressing section and to ladies section and picked up a knee-high length, beautiful white and black polka dots dress and a matching black and whites heels and a blue waist-length wig. Once he was done picking out the clothes. He went in to the trial room and change quickly. When he was done, paid the money at the billing and threw his other clothes in a dustbin. And then grabbed a cab and went straight to some Reiko-san's place. It was only a 15 minutes drive. When he reached, he asked the cab-driver to wait and went inside.

He entered the house without knocking; he knew that it would be open.

"Reiko-san, are you here?" he asked. He heard her shouted, "In the kitchen!" he ran to the kitchen and saw a woman with long navy blue hair, fair skin and tall built for a girl standing near the stow. She turned around and was taken aback, what she saw was a girl who looked like in her teens standing at the kitchen door. "I'm sure I heard Tetsuya's voice." She, Reiko said. "This is me, Reiko-san" Tetsuya said pulling off his wig. "Oh! Tetsuya, it's you, wow! Cool look by the way" She said. "Reiko-san, we have no time for this! We must go! Aomine-kun, your brother is in deep trouble I believe. We have to help him!"

XxXxXxX

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi: I heard you talking about me. Saika? and what was that 'Absolute thing'? May I know? *snip, snip*<strong>

**(nthg at all, Akashi-san, it was really nothing!) *Backs off***

**Akashi: Hmm... Really? *Snip***

**(it was nothing!) *runs away***

**Tetsuya: Saika-san, but now I know that he sent an army after me. And thank you for wishing me luck.**

**(Oops.. I spilled the beans! ;) Aww... Anything for you Tetsuya-chan!)**

***Phew* Saved!**

so do you like it? plz tell me!

And if there are any mistakes then plz forgive me!

**byeeeeee and oh! **Candy514**, it was just a prank that my brother played so dont think much abt it! :D**


End file.
